Music In Their Bones
by thelittlegreencat
Summary: A songfic i wrote inspired by Lady Gaga's song Bloody Mary. R&R please.


Bodies dripping with strings of beads and clothes made of feathers, microphones at the ready. They looked at each other, neither moving. Crimson eyes were daring the other to start first. The crowd waited patiently, knowing just how fickle these siblings could be when it comes to these things. But that didn't stop them from sighing in happiness when the girl, elder by all of five minutes, made the first move.

_Love is just a history that they may prove,  
>And when you're gone I'll tell them my religious you.<em>

She twirled upon the stage, the white feathers in her hair and on her dress fanned out beautify, just as she had intended. She moved near her brother, daring him to follow her in their dancing act. He finally moved.

_When 'Punk'-tius comes to kill the king upon his throne,  
>I'm ready for their stones.<em>

At these words, the crowd stooped and picked up stones from the baskets at their feet, just as they had been instructed. Then, also as they had been instructed, they began throwing the rough rocks at the dancing twins.

_I'll dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands,<br>Above my head, head, head,  
>Like Jesus said.<em>

At these words, the twins threw their hands above their heads and danced across the stage, indifferent to the rocks that glanced of their skin and made shallow cuts, red blood dripping onto the white feathers of their clothes, creating a breathtaking contrast.

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance,  
>With my hands, hands,<br>Hands above my head,  
>Hands together, Forgive him before<br>He's dead because..._

At this, they clapped their hands and jumped onto a platform that was hanging in the air on invisible thread. There they continued dancing and the crowd ceased throwing stones, for their supply had been famished.

_I won't cry for you  
>I won't crucify the things you do<br>I won't cry for you, see  
>When you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary<em>

After singing that, the sister let out a blood curling scream, causing the crowd to flinch and take an involuntary step back. But the girl just smiled as her brother sang.

_We are not just art for Michelangelo to carve;  
>He can't rewrite the agro of my furious heart.<br>I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris called:  
>Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule<em>

And so he fell from the platform onto a mountain made of glass, jagged edges cutting him even more. But he stood and continued to dance as the music in his bones demanded.

_I'll dance, dance, dance  
>With my hands, hands, hands,<br>Above my head, head, head,  
>Like Jesus said.<em>

And, once more, they threw their hands in the air and danced, the sister on her glittering platform, and the brother across the tips of his glass mountain.

_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance,  
>With my hands, hands, hands,<br>Above my head  
>Hands together, Forgive him before<br>He's dead because..._

With that, glitter of every shade fell and covered the twins' bodies with a sheen of tiny metal that changed color with every movement of their bodies under the powerful spotlights.

_I won't cry for you  
>I won't crucify the things you do<br>I won't cry for you, see  
>When you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary<em>

Another blood curling scream was released by the girl, and the stage was completely covered in darkness, both twins and all the stage hidden from view.

_Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga_

As these words were said, the stage lights flashed on and off, giving glimpses of the twins, now entirely clothed in black with no stage decoration whatsoever for all was black, dancing lightly upon the stage floor.

_Dum dum da da da  
>Dum dum da da da da da da da da<br>Dum dum da da da  
>Dum dum da da da<br>Dum dum da da da da da da da da  
>Dum dum da da da<em>

The stage lights stopped flickering and stayed on, and the siblings began swing dancing together in time with the music.

_I won't cry for you  
>I won't crucify the things you do do do<br>I won't cry for you, see  
>When you're gone, I'll still be bloody Mary<em>

This they sang together and stood back to back, arms locked together, chests heaving in want of air.

_Oh Liberaté, mi amor_

They whispered this in unison, and, still in the same stance, the stage went dark for good.


End file.
